Peach Trees
by TJ Cale
Summary: An Alternate Ending to Labyrinth... Rated K just to be on the safe side...


**A/N **This little ficlet came to me as I was trying in vain to go to sleep. It's an alternate ending to Labyrinth, starting at where Sarah leaves her friends. I've been having more time to write because of the stupid testing. I get done early and write a whole fanfic...and I feel so productive! Thanks to the wonderful music of Secondhand Serenade for inspiring me.....

"No, I have to do this alone." I said, though not quite sure of myself.

"But why?" Hoggle said.

I sighed. "Because that's the way it's done."

Didymus, always being the valiant one, piped up. "Well milady, if that is the was it is done, then that is the way you must do it."

I nodded. "I'll miss you all." I turned and ran up the stairs, only to find myself suddenly outside. There were peach trees as far as I could see. I looked down to find that I was wearing the same puffy dress that I had been wearing in the ballroom. "What the..? I didn't eat any fruit!" I sighed and turned around, hoping to find the hallway again, but it was gone. "Great!" I yelled, frustrated.

I twirled around and began wandering through the trees. After about ten minutes, I came upon a beautiful blue carpet lying on the ground. When I looked up, I saw a mirror, and I slowly began to realize how I was dressed.

"Something old..." My necklace that was my grandmother's hung around my neck. "Something new...." The dress was new as far as I could tell. "Something borrowed..." There was a bracelet on my wrist that I remembered seeing on Jareth. "Something blue." The flowers woven through my hair were the same forget-me-not blue as the carpet.

I was appauled. "He wants to marry me!?" I turned from the mirror, and walked along the carpet. I followed it for about twenty feet through the trees, and abruptly, I was in a meadow.

At the end of the carpet stood a very old-looking man. He was wearing robes of deep navy blue, and wings stuck out of his back. This did not strike me as odd because my attention was too absorbed in the man standing beside him.

Jareth was in the same blue sparkly suit that he wore in the ballroom. But somehow, in the faint sunlight, he looked even more gorgeous than before. His eyes held the same strange look as they had when we were dancing. And suddenly, it hit me. "But, what no one knew that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl..." I whispered.

My story was true. Down to the very last word.

He walked toward me: I never thought someones walk could be so incredibly sexy. "Sarah," he whispered. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings at how close he was. "How about we make a deal? I'll let Toby go. He can go home, in exchange for you. I want you to stay with me, Sarah. I want you to be my wife. The Labyrinth needs a queen, and it, like myself, has grown quite attached to you."

How wrong I had been about him! Why on earth was I so stupid? I knew he would never hurt Toby! Hell, I knew he loved me! I said so myself! The feelings that had confused me before; the strange need to be close to him, the unwillingness to leave him, finally made sense. Not only had the Goblin King fell in love with the girl, the girl had fell in love with the Goblin King! "I will stay of my own accord, and I will marry you. I want to." I exclaimed boldly.

A smile lit his face and he took me in his arms. For the first time in my life, I truly felt at home. I felt loved.

Jareth nodded to the old man, and he walked me down the aisle.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was officially the Queen of the Goblins. I bade a quick goodbye to Toby before, as he had promised, Jareth sent him home.

After the long day, I was exhausted. I flopped down into his throne as Jareth walked into the room. He kissed my forehead. "How are you, my dear?"

I smiled. "Tired. But, happy. Extremely happy."

He smirked, amused. "To the first, I say that you will have to wait for sleep. To the second..." He trailed off and put another use to his lips.

* * *

I always knew I didn't belong to the Aboveground.

But, I finally know where I belong.

I belong with Jareth, my husband, the Goblin King.

**Short and to the point, no? Reviews are love! 3!**


End file.
